


Something old, something new

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [40]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: cause I need romcom!Tom in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: RomCom!Tom needs to happen, and Harrison Ford needs to work with Tom Hiddleston at some point. These are just facts.
Series: Blips and Blurbs [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 3





	Something old, something new

A father & son remodel business. Well known for their talent in residential remodels, Tom used to help his father but has turned towards promotion versus working alongside dear old Dad. Harrison worries about his son’s workaholic (and perhaps a bit roguish) nature. 

Here comes the perfect solution: a young woman pursuing her dream design business: a blend of old and new - but the building she just purchased in the city center needs a bit of work. Determined to make this once in a lifetime opportunity work, she moves in on the upper floors and gives it a go herself, but this job is too much for one person. She hires the best in the business to help turn this dusty old building into the place she dreams it can be. 

Tom can’t understand why his father took this job. They don’t do commercial remodels. He’s happy for the paycheck, of course, but that isn’t what they’re known for. He’s also happy - quite frankly - to let dear old Dad handle everything. Their employees have everything covered, particularly with Dad supervising. Can’t he continue on with his life as it is? But Harrison insists on pulling his son in to consult. Dad does ultimately sign the slip that allows him to keep his bachelor pad so he listens, begrudgingly, and once again picks up the tools of the trade that he thought he’d set aside. 

To his surprise, he kind of likes the feel of the place - despite the state of it when he first walks in the door. He can see the potential of the structure itself. Also surprising, he finds that he missed the hard labor - the feel of the tools in his hands, the smell of the sawdust, and – well he could do without _her_ being underfoot all the time. 

“Don’t you _ever_ go home?”

“Don’t _you_? – I live here.” 

“Live here? Well, you can’t be here while we’re staining the floors.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll – open a window or something.”

“And be high as a kite by morning. Wait, what did you do while we had the power turned off?”

Seeing opportunity where it lies - Harrison dreams of the future: a proposed merger wherein all involved benefit. Expansion is never a bad thing. He just needs to get the youngsters to see the vision, as well. It is a packaged deal they can offer potential clients. She’ll have greater access to resources, those already established through his own business - and they’ll be able to offer furnishings and decor where they hadn’t before. 

Other benefits? Well, he may just live to see grandchildren yet. 


End file.
